Querer sin respuestas
by ddeirdre
Summary: Mientras ve a Alec dormir y lo escucha mascullar, Magnus ríe y desea que ese momento dure para siempre. Y aunque el más que nadie sabe que la felicidad no es eterna, es de tontos perder la esperanza.


**N/A: **Hola~ sí, he estado medio desaparecida. La escuela me absorbe toda :c & no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir.

Se supone que tendría que hacer mi tarea pero báh, para eso existen las desveladas.  
PROCURARE subir un Jalec (que va a tener Lemon, Muahaha, ya está casi completo :P), un Clace y la continuación de penumbra (que aún no empiezo a escribir (?)

**Disclaimer: **No soy pelirroja ni iraní; eso se traduce en un "no, no soy Cassandra 'arruina parejas' Clare'.

* * *

**Querer sin respuestas**

* * *

Aún cuando los nefilim sean lo más parecido a los ángeles que hay en la tierra, no quita que tengan esa mortalidad tan característica y que Magnus tanto envidio por años.

Pero lo cierto, es que también babean.

—No, mata al gusano dragón, ¿no ves que está vomitando lentejuelas?

Y también hablan dormidos.

Si bien a Magnus más de una vez llegó a incomodarlo aquella rara afición, después de acostumbrarse llegó a divertirlo. Muchas veces solo despertaba para escuchar las frases disparatadas que salían de la boca del siempre tranquilo joven de ojos azules.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alec? —susurra, al oído del nefilim. Este se remueve, abre la boca y frunce el ceño.

—Mata, a las arañas gigantes…

Se da el lujo de reír con fuerza. Sabe que su novio (saborea la palabra) tiene el sueño muy pesado y justo en esos días, cuando llega de matar demonios y en vez de ir al instituto va con Magnus, es cuando más difícil es que se despierte.

—El motín, el motín—gruñe, y se mueve con fuerza. —Salven al capitán…

Magnus levanta la ceja, incrédulo.

— ¿Qué capitán? —pregunta. Y repentinamente una imagen rubia llega a su cabeza pero la aleja rápidamente. Sabe que eso es parte del pasado.

—El capitán, el que nos salvara…—Alec adquiere un nada normal tono rojizo. —El mejor…

A Magnus no le gusta nada como va esa conversación y piensa lo patético que debe verse en esos momentos.

Empuja con algo de delicadeza al joven nefilim, que abre los ojos repentinamente. Parece azorado y asustado, y aunque a Magnus le causa gracia, decide asustar un poco al de ojos azules.

— ¿Con quién soñabas? —dice, con gesto severo pero interiormente sonriendo con fuerza.

—Eh…—Alec parece estar en shock, pues tiene los ojos abiertos y las mejillas sin color.

—Anda, mejor vete a dormir—lo regresa a la cama y lo cubre con las cobijas. Alec se siente sonrojar porque esa escena le recuerda terriblemente a lo que su madre hacía cuando era niño; e imaginar a su madre cuando está con Magnus le causa arcadas.

Ambos guardan silencio y Magnus está a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando escucha la melodiosa voz de Alec.

— ¿Magnus?

El brujo lo observa, expectante, y un poco divertido.

— ¿Qué sucede, terroncito?

El de ojos azules se sonroja completamente. Aún no está acostumbrado a los apodos melosos que a Magnus tanto le encanta poner así que, tal y como Magnus esperaba, se resguarda entre las cobijas y no lo mira.

Magnus sonríe, y se acurruca junto a él. Es increíble, piensa, como algo tan común podía llegar a ser tan único cuando se hace de la forma correcta, con la persona correcta. Justo cuando está a punto de quedarse dormido, escucha la titubeante voz de Alec nuevamente.

— ¿Magnus? —susurra. El de ojos de gato gruñe, dándole ánimos para continuar. —Estaba soñando contigo…

Y se sonroja totalmente. Magnus ríe por lo bajo pero no dice nada porque sabe lo difícil que es para el nefilim decir sus sentimientos.

Solo lo abraza con fuerza y entierra su cabeza en su cuello.

—Te amo—dice, sonriendo.

Alec lo mira. Magnus podrá ser muy viejo, pero nunca en su vida ha visto unos ojos más sinceros que aquellos. Tal vez lo primero que le gusto de Alec fueron sus ojos, y una de las razones para enamorarse de él. Sabe que nadie tiene un alma tan pura como la de el, y sabe que pese a lo que el Lightwood piensa (que el no es suficientemente bueno para Magnus); es por el contrario, Magnus no se merece a Alec.

—Yo también te amo—contesta Alec, con el rostro enrojecido. Se arma de valor y le da un beso y Magnus le sonríe, contento porque Alec siempre lo sorprende.

—Me gustan las muestras de amor continuas, pero estás muy cansado—le da un beso en la frente al menor y le sonríe con dulzura. —Duerme.

Al poco tiempo, por su respiración tranquila y pausada, sabe que Alec está dormido. Y cuando empieza a hablar nuevamente, sobre el sabotaje y osos gigantes sus sospechas son confirmadas.

Podrá no merecerlo, pero el amor es puro egoísmo. Sabe que para los inmortales, los amores son algo prohibido, porque de poco a poco van perdiendo su capacidad de amar. Es de idiotas creer que el amor es eterno.

—Pero aún más—dice, consciente de que nadie le oye, —es de tontos no tener esperanza.

Da unas palmadas y la luz se apaga.


End file.
